Wofie
she is a wolf, she's in frist gen she belongs to shimmering Wofie don't edit without permission! She is my main oc! (The category says "pipthepuplovers pup" but its just going to stay like that.) Bio She was born in a litter of four pups she was the eldest out of her siblings, she was always with her mom and dad, she was a little different then the rest of her litter mates, she was very shy around everyone, then she was about two mouths old she found out that she had asbugers, and autism, her parents went in shock, then they left her behind because they didn't want the pup to have a disability, sad and lonely, littel wofie, but when she was about three mounts old she found the lookout. More to come.... Appearance She is a wolf, she has brown paws, tail tip, and underbelly, the rest of her is gray, but on her back she has tiny brown spots all over it and on her paws all 4 she has gray spots all over it she has light pick lue eyes. And a lavender hue coller. She has a long fur tufe going down to her right eye, her tail and tufe have glitter on it. uniform She wears a pink striped sweater , the rest of it is blue, she also wears a pink hat. tag Its a yellow bus with black strips, the back round has a gray road and a blue skye with clouds and a little yellow sun. Personality She is a happy-go lucky pup, she is exited easily, she has asburgers, but doesn't let that get her down, she is pure-heartd pup, she is hyper at times, she has a bit of OCDs so if the lookout's a mess she'll clean it, she likes to sing and dance with pups, she likes to sleep in if she's not on a mission. She is subbed and sassy, a times but is really sweet. But every now and again she'll be scared of pups/ people. She is motherly with pups. And she always makes pup-puns with her friends. job Bus driver pup Pup-pack * Soon... Phrases * "Ready to take a trip? I'll give you a lift!" * "This driver knows where to go!" * "Tired to walk? Just give me a call!" * "Lets stop at the bus stop!" * "This bus driver, is a provider!" * "Need a lift?" * "Next stop, adventure bay!" * "Next stop, the bus stop!" Velicle Looks like anyother bus, it its yellow with black strips, her bus can fit up to 19/30 people/ pups but her bus has radios next to each seat, on when its late and she turns on the light and they turn different collers like blue, green, pick, purple, or any. Relationships * Trainee: none.... * Sibling; none... * Sibling: none.... * Sibling ;none.... * Hawaii ; none... * Noble; none.... Crush open! c-ship open! Family * Hawaii mom (past away??) * Noble dad (past away) * now dad * unknown siblings * Unknown siblings * Unknown siblings * Crayola (in crayolas fanon and yes i got permission) * '''you can make a family member- '''just ask me on my wall. Friends * '''she loves to make '''them Trivia * She's named after my new username. * As a teen she has a German accent. * She has asburgers * She loves to make pup-puns. * When she turns into a mur-pup _(only under the mur-pup moon) she has a rainbow collered tail. * Her original name was-shimmering. * She has no crush. * She has OCDs * She has a hard time playing with other pups. * She's lactose intolerance * She likes chocolate, but doesn't eat mush. * She has autism * She is my main oc * She loves big hero 6, her favorite chareter is: honey lemon (like me!) :3 her favorite ship is tadahoney (like me) she also like fred and gogo,frgogo is her 2 favorite ship. * At first she was a all gray with a short tufe with glitter on her tufe and tail, with blue/green eyes. * Her old job was going to be a dress model. * She likes other movies disides big hero 6, she likes inside out, lion king/guard, shake it up, go luck Charlie, jessie, lab rat, should i go on? XD * Her favorite books in order are: the bible, charlotte's web, harry potter (all ) and lots of books * She does for some odd reason have beagle geens in her. * She hates traffic. * She loves little animals. * She likes glitter. * She loves to eat. * She loves/hates baths * She likes loves to sing her favorite song; hey brother. * her favorite sodas in order are: pepsi, dr.peper, spirit, and root beer. * her favorite food is: tacos, pizza, chicken and pie * She is not really a found to bacon. * She likes to be called "wolf" for short. * She has a pet cat named, pig (inspired from home XD) * One of her bffs are Kyrie and Wednesday * She has very odd moments with her friends. * She has a stuffed bird named-kyrie after her friend. * Her voice acter is- Ariana Grande * She loves make-up sometimes. Storys by me / others Storys by me / others Collaboration Songs by me / others Gallery Category:Pipthepuplover pup Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Wolves Category:Wolfs Category:Asburgers Category:Fearful Pups Category:Christian Pup Category:Tomboy Category:Shy Characters Category:Friendly Pups Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Pup Category:Fanon Pups Category:Fanon pup Category:Christian pup Category:Animals Category:Friendly Animals Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Autism spectrum Category:Disabled Pup Category:Happy pups Category:Dogs Category:Dog Category:First gen pups Category:First gen Category:Girls Category:Girl Pups Category:Girl Character Category:Girl pup Category:Bisexual Pups